


Inside This Existence

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Hikaru's Captain doesn't have the authority to release him from Sickbay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside This Existence

  
Title: Inside This Existence  
Fandom: Star Trek XI  
Rating: Light R?  
Pairing: Jim Kirk/Leonard McCoy/Hikaru Sulu  
Summary: Technically, Hikaru's Captain doesn't have the authority to release him from Sickbay.  
Content Advisory: Threesome, slash, schmoop.  
Acknowledgements: All hail [](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/)! This is commentfic for [](http://lidane.livejournal.com/profile)[**lidane**](http://lidane.livejournal.com/)'s prompt in [this post](http://community.livejournal.com/jim_and_bones/226838.html) (only viewable by comm members).  
 _Disclaimer:_ None of these characters or their settings belong to me.  
Title from "Land of Canaan" by the Indigo Girls.

"You're both crazy, you know that? Adrenaline-besotted absolute idiots with no conception at all of personal safety or risk avoidance, let alone medical authority!" Retracting doors don't slam, but McCoy somehow makes up for it by striding into the Captain's bedroom as if his footfalls can make the floor shake, by ranting as if shoving his words against resisting air, by waving those long arms as if he might take off and fly around like an angry... something, Hikaru trails off, and giggles. He's still stoned on pain medication and recovering from blood loss, and technically his Captain doesn't have the authority to release him from Sickbay.

Technicalities never stopped Jim, though, who's shaking warmly with suppressed laughter all down Hikaru's side as he watches McCoy rant, his eyebrows raised in an extremely weak facsimile of innocence. Of course, some of the shaking might be Hikaru, who's still giggling, two of Jim's long strong fingers pressed lightly on his mouth to keep him from interrupting the show as McCoy stomps over to stand beside the bed, hands on hips and eyebrows doing a furious war dance to the tune of his continuing rant. "Captain, this man has absconded from _my_ Sickbay, having not completed his _medically prescribed_ course of rest and recovery, while still under the influence of pain medication which has _obviously_ clouded his judgment. He needs to put on some goddamned _clothes_ and go back there at once!"

Hikaru watches McCoy pause for breath and darts his tongue out to lick Jim's fingers, because timing is everything. Jim shuts his eyes, shaking his head as his laughter escapes for a moment, and McCoy folds his arms expectantly but the corner of his mouth twitches upwards. Getting hold of himself, Jim says, "Doctor," his voice bubbling, "are you telling me that, ahem, that my Lieutenant needs more bedrest?"

"Indeed, Captain." McCoy drags the words out like something stretchy and molasses-flavored. "At least twelve more hours are definitely indicated." Listening to McCoy's warm drawl, Hikaru closes his eyes and arches a little as Jim slides those fingers off his mouth and down his throat.

"Why does he need to be dressed for them?" Jim taps his forefinger lightly on the dip between Hikaru's collarbones. "To match prevailing norms, correct?"

McCoy splutters, breaking character enough to yelp, "Jim!"

Hikaru pushes his eyelids up, the only part of him not floating under Jim's hand over his heart. "Captain, I do believe he's turning bright red," he reports, and Jim pats him in confirmation.

"Of course I am, from the strain of dealing with you two --"

"So if _you_ take off your uniform," Jim concludes, Hikaru thinks quite reasonably, "and get in with us, Sulu will be dressed to match present company _and_ comfortably tucked in bed." He raises an eyebrow and adds, "It's only logical," and Hikaru nearly swallows his own tongue with the effort of not laughing.

"Oh for fuck's sake." Hikaru carefully observes McCoy's eye-rolling, wondering a little if this time they'll finally pop from their sockets. McCoy grabs his shirts and yanks them off, and when his head emerges slightly disheveled he's still frowning but his eyes are already crinkling with smile lines. "Well, I guess _someone_ responsible should keep an eye on you adrenaline junkies, make sure you don't overexert yourselves." He toes off his boots, dropping his pants, and Hikaru whistles appreciatively.

"I think that was a land speed record," Jim says as he lifts his arm, waving Leonard into their bed. "You couldn't've gotten naked any faster if your clothes were on fire."

"Might even be an air speed record," Hikaru adds, reaching up to sink his hand into Leonard's thick hair, watching Jim smile sunnily as Leonard tilts grumpy eyebrows at him. "I'm a pilot, I should know."

"You're a convalescent," Leonard snaps fondly, and as his fingertips press over Hikaru's pulse he kisses him, sweet but not nearly long enough. "And so are you, Jim, just a day ahead of Hikaru this time." There's a quiver in his voice that threatens to weigh Hikaru down with thoughts of close calls and almost-nevers, so he tightens fingers around silky strands and kisses Leonard again instead.

Jim's fingers slide over his from the other side, and Hikaru lets go so Jim can kiss Leonard too. "Yes, Bones," Jim says in a parody of obedience, "We'll be restful and good."

"You don't know the meaning of either word," Leonard answers, rolling his eyes at Jim while leaning in to kiss Hikaru, their fingers meshing briefly over his heart. Leonard kisses him good and thoroughly this time, that tight grumpy mouth stunningly hot and plush, his knowledgeable fingers trailing down Hikaru's body, lighting up his nerves and making him intensely aware of how alive he still is. Jim curls over, chuckling, to kiss Leonard's hip, and Hikaru arches into Leonard's hand and feels his moans vibrate happily through both of them.


End file.
